


Of Stolen Clothes and Moments Shared

by queenofmashatar



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmashatar/pseuds/queenofmashatar
Summary: Vanessa quickly got into the habit of 'borrowing' little things from Charity early on in their relationship. Everyone does it.Soon enough though, Charity comes to realise how much she loves seeing Vanessa in her things.





	Of Stolen Clothes and Moments Shared

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that just popped into my head when I was writing a longer one-shot and mapping out an idea for a multi-chapter Vanity fic. I had to get it written out because it was driving me crazy.
> 
> It's also been a year since I posted a Vanity story (what?), so please be kind and I'll give you the other stuff I've been working on.

It starts out harmlessly enough. Or so that's what Charity believes. Soon enough, you just begin to share clothes with your significant other man or woman. It happens to everybody, does it not? Soon enough everybody ends up vacuuming the living room whilst wearing the hoodie of your partner.

The case especially so when you are engaged to be married to said individual! Then it would be rude to not share clothes.

Why would Charity let Vanessa go up to the vets surgery with half of Johnny’s breakfast smeared down her jumper, when she could reasonably offer her a perfectly lovely and, if she may say so her self, rather fashionable blouse instead? It’s certainly better than some of the monstrosities that Vanessa chooses to wear voluntarily.

Why would Charity let Vanessa stay in her damp jeans after returning from a particularly cold evening call out? Now that was just good sense for everybody involved. After all, she’d never hear the end of it when Vanessa wound up in their bed with the sniffles keeping her awake at all hours of the night.

They’d been subconsciously doing it for a while. It had started off in the early days of their relationship even, though Charity would have loathed to have called it a relationship at the time. Vanessa would’ve put Johnny to bed earlier in the evening, and she’d have likely closed up the pub, too tired for anything more than a snog on the sofa in Vanessa’s living room. They’d wind up tangled up in each other on Vanessa’s ridiculously small sofa watching whatever would be on the telly at that time of night usually a re-run of a crime drama that neither was paying attention too. Soon enough she’d quickly repurposed a pair of pyjama bottoms and a hoodie from the bottom of Vanessa’s wardrobe. The trouser legs too long on the vet and the sleeves she’d had to roll up had fit Charity perfectly. 

Vanessa had quickly began to borrow clothes Charity's wardrobe, on nights whereby she had stayed at the pub for it seemed far easier to do so than trek the 200 yards down the road to change for the day. Yet soon enough this had become an all too familiar habit, for it was much easier for Vanessa to roll up a sleeve than have anything the vet wore look several sizes too small on her taller frame.

It had gotten to the point whereby when Charity would pull on her favourite blouses they would invade her senses with a subtle mix of Vanessa’s perfume and her lavender scented washing powder after the thoughtful vet returned the items to her freshly cleaned, ironed and folded. It quickly became a comfort to her in some of her tougher moments of the last year.

One of her favourite memories, however, had been on their trip to Ireland last year with the boys. Vanessa had thought that there wouldn’t have been a glimmer of sun. Charity was prepared for every eventuality though, and had such packed more than her fair share of bikinis unlike her then girlfriend; she had simply handed her one over without even being prompted, anything to see every inch that her girlfriend was willing to show. Now really, Charity was sharing for everybody’s benefit!

When they had officially become girlfriends, it became a weird way of her showing everybody that she was happy that she was in this loving relationship and she had never been happier in her life. She was in a relationship with this tiny blonde rocket woman, and Vanessa wanted to show that off by wearing things that belonged to her. If she was being honest with herself, that did something to her. 

Vanessa had even started to notice when Charity looks at her with those lust filled eyes whenever the landlady saw her in clothes that weren't her own. It was a thrill of pride that Vanessa had never really felt in her life if she was truly being honest with herself. It almost becomes so that Vanessa starts doing it on purpose because she knows of the thrill it gives Charity. A way of showing off their relationship without being in your face like some couples in the village are.

Some days, she’d come home from a long shift and simply trot up the stairs before she’d prop up the end of the bar with a cuppa. All with the purpose of simply changing into something of Charity’s, a thinly vailed excuse of changing out of the days clothes thrown back when she'd sit. She’d perhaps change into one of Charity’s more casual shirts, maybe one of the flannel, casual ones that only Vanessa seems to know of, as then its becomes a treat that only Charity is aware of, and Vanessa wears them just because she can.

Charity was quick to cotton on to her plan, it was hard not to notice given how she beams at Vanessa whenever she walks in and catches wind of what she is wearing, but it's not like Vanessa was keeping it a secret from her. She was being pretty obvious with her intentions after all.

Charity was supposed to notice. That's why she was doing it. 

She likes combining Charity’s clothes with her own and subtly watching as Charity’s eyes cast over her figure trying to find what she has stolen this time, caught out when Charity’s face changes into its tell-tale smirk and chuckle.

Its roughly two months after she is stabbed that she has her most fun of all. Charity had been watching her like a hawk. Doting on her hand and foot meant that it was rare that she had a spare few moments to herself, but in the moments she craved Charity’s attention in an all too physical of a way, it was almost as if Charity became a nervous wreck, afraid that Vanessa would break in two should she become enraptured by Vanessa’s body. Vanessa craved the touch though. They had barely celebrated their engagement, with Vanessa barely out of hospital at the time and too nervous that anything more than a bit of heavy petting would pull harshly on the stitches marring her side.

So Vanessa came up with a plan. She’d come to know the ins and outs of her fiancees wardrobe after all of the time that they had spent together. She would hazard a guess that she knows Charity’s wardrobe pretty much as well as her own at this point. She knows what Charity’s go to shirts are after all, and then she spots it. Charity loved this shirt, she’d been wearing it the day that she’d had to schmooze Veronica and before long, the pair of them were caught up in each other as they were caught at it in the cellar by Paddy.

It’s the perfect shirt after all, with its zip front that on Charity sits at just the right height, but on Vanessa, will show off just the right amount of cleavage to rile Charity up enough to make a move. She has to be careful how she plans this though, has to be sneaky enough so that she can swipe the shirt so to not arouse suspicion, but also find the perfect opportunity to swipe a matching bralette-underwear set that she loves on Charity. When Charity sees that, she won’t be able to resist.

Hopefully, Charity will just assume that she's not washed it yet, that it’s just sat in the washing hamper and not hidden away at the bottom of Vanessa’s drawers like it actually is. 

On the day she puts her plan in action, she’s given the perfect excuse, a call out just after 9am, which had actually turned out to be a false alarm, that by the time she’s back at the Woolpack, just before noon, she makes her excuses as she passes Charity at the bar so she can head upstairs and change.

It's strange as she changes, slipping into her soon to be wife’s underwear, like it’s a secret that is just between them, a present for Charity to unwrap. But, in a way, Vanessa really, really likes it. She likes how the lace of the underwear caresses her, in a way, she feels like she's covered herself in Charity and likes how she can already picture the desire in Charity’s eyes once in dawns on the landlady just exactly what Vanessa has done. After putting on her partners shirt and tucking it ever so into her jeans, she makes a show a slowly unzipping the shirt to just the right height sitting below her cleavage and practically half open. It is making it painfully obvious just what exactly is underneath. After all, Vanessa is several cup sizes larger than Charity and her choice of underwear is doing wonders to her cleavage right now. If she’d selected anything but this, she’d undoubtably be struggling right now. 

When she makes her way downstairs, breezing behind Charity, the landlady recognises the blouse almost immediately when she can only see Vanessa’s back at that point, beaming at the rear of Vanessa’s body as she begins to sit down at the end of the bar. There is barely a soul in the Woolpack at the moment. Jimmy sat in the far corner browsing the lunch menu by way of the only other occupant. He barely looks up when it dawns on Charity just what exactly Vanessa is up to and the words fall from her lips in a low gasp.

_‘Oh…my…god’._

Vanessa can only smirk as she replies back in a low, sultry tone.

‘What?’, innocence stretched oh so across her features.

Charity must see the mischief, however, in the expression as her eyes begin to roam over every inch of Vanessa.

‘Babe. You might want to zip it up just a bit, otherwise Jimmy over there will be having a heart attack into his Steak and Ale pie…Hang on!’

She was caught.

‘Not only is that my shirt babe. A shirt I’ve been looking for, for about two weeks now, I may add. You appear to have pocketed my bra. Not that I’m complaining mind, but this is one sight I’d rather have just between me and you. Preferably when you are on our bed, with less clothes on, and without the threat of Paddy bloody Kirk walking in at any moment’.

‘Charity, Paddy could walk in at any moment regardless, he tends to have that quality no matter how many times we tell him to knock’.

‘Either way babe, what else are you hiding?’, Charity asks, disbelief and arousal colouring her voice.

Vanessa cannot help but grin at the accusation.

‘Maybe it’s safer babe if I ask if you wearing anything today that isn’t mine?’, Charity suggests.

She can’t help the smirk on her face as she witnesses Charity’s eyes darken ever so, the lust so clearly evident as Charity bites her lip. This is going better than she had planned. 

With Charity moving closer by the second, leaning in so that she covers Vanessa’s exposed front from the world, more so Jimmy, Charity witnesses as Vanessa begins to untuck her shirt on her left side. In doing so, she exposes the now healed jagged edge of the abrasion that scars her abdomen, but she also allows the matching lace of the underwear to come into view which causes Charity’s breath to hitch. 

‘Now, I think that you better take me somewhere a little quieter Charity, so that we can properly celebrate our engagement, two months after we should have, and now that there isn’t the threat of me ripping a stitch. Because, let me tell you, I’m not going to break if you touch me. And I really, really need you to touch me because there is only so long that I can withhold from touching you before I rip your clothes off lady’.

‘God you are unbelievably bossy sometimes babe’.

‘Well, I do share that quality with you’.

‘Meet you down the cellar in two minutes, yeah? Best be quick before Paddy or Chas comes looking for us.’


End file.
